1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an energy absorbing device for a collapsible steering column in which the resistance to collapsing can be varied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,295 describes a vehicle occupant protection system including a collapsible steering column. An energy absorber is located between two relatively movable sections of the steering column. The energy absorber includes an inflatable bag. The vehicle has electric circuitry, including sensors for sensing vehicle and occupant conditions, that controls the state of inflation of the inflatable bag to vary the energy absorbing capacity of the steering column.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,295 describes an energy absorbing device for a vehicle steering column. The device is located between two relatively movable sections of the steering column. The device includes a strap that bends to absorb energy upon relative movement of the two sections of the steering column.